


Painful Instinct

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Grunt and Ugg discover instinct...





	Painful Instinct

Instinct makes him duck before he can be hit, his eyes wide. His friend, enemy, tribesman, whatever he can be called, stares back at him, stunned. He has never moved before, not like this. He has, somehow, guessed what might happen and pressed himself against the wall of the cave, smudging the artwork. 

They stare at each other for a little longer and the cave-walls feel like they might be closing in. He sighs then, relaxes, grunts a word. 

“Ugh.”

He slips down the wall, falling to the floor almost bonelessly. His friend drops the club, kneels, then crawls toward him, settling beside him. They stare in silence at the far wall before he begins to cry, wordlessly but with sobs that rack his whole body. Instinct had taught him fear, and fear was taking it’s hold. Completely. He hates it, fights it, but instinct seems to win every time.


End file.
